The proposition
by heartsaved
Summary: Finn/Miss Pillsbury/ Mr. Shuester
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note. Hey guys. Heartsaved here. This is my first story and I'm hoping it doesn't suck. I've got some more but I won't release it just yet. I am really interested in the Finn/Miss P storyline. But there isn't anything that I could find about it. So I decided to write something. And I've always liked Finn/Mr. Shu. So here we go enjoy. **

_Finn's pov_

Finn gulped.

In front of him sat Mr. Shu and Miss P doing that cute thing with her eyes. Crap. Mailman mailman. Finn think of the mailman. The pamphlet sat on the desk like a ton of bricks. "So you're in a relationship with 3 people: where to go from here."

My name in Finn Hudson. You know all about me. One year graduate of McKinley High, ex of Rachel Berry and all around loser. I mean who hangs around their high school after graduation. Anyway back on track.

It all started when Mr. Shu was in D.C. working on helping save music education in schools. It was getting closer to the wedding and Emma was freaking out and in the heat of the moment, I kissed her. As soon as I pulled back, I realized it was a mistake. But I couldn't take it back.

After Emma didn't walk down the aisle at their wedding, the only thing to do was tell Will. The look on Will's face made me feel his hurt. It was in his eyes. The sadness, the hurt and something else I couldn't figure out. When Will closed the door on our friendship, life got even more suckish and that's saying something coming from me. The next time I saw Will and Emma was today in her office with that pamphlet on her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lust. That was the look that was in my eyes. Thankfully Finn didn't catch that. I felt close to Finn from the moment I met him. He was everything I wanted to be while in high school. Quarterback on the football team, dating the head cheerleader. Popular beyond belief. And yet something was missing from his life. Singing. Plus a strong male role model. But I'll get to that.

When I heard him in the locker room that day, I had no intention of hiding pot in his locker. But I couldn't think of anything else to do. Glee Club, something that I loved was hanging in the balance and I couldn't let it go without a fight. I needed a strong man who could sing lead. And Finn seemed like the perfect person to fill that spot. For lack of better words… his missing puzzle piece.

When I meet Emma that was when things started to make sense. College was when I was introduced to the sub dom culture. When I went through some of the different options, it was easy for everyone to see that I was a Dom. I was in several relationships during college. And then the unthinkable happened. Some girl thought she was pregnant. And in order appease everyone involve, I married her. It made sense to absolutely no one and when she had the miscarriage, I held her while she cried. At that point, I couldn't straight out tell everyone what had happened. She deserved some privacy. So I never told anyone, she didn't deserve that. When we eventually got divorced, she told me she had never been pregnant. It was just to some to notice her. We wouldn't have worked out anyway. Most of the time, 2 doms can't be together. There is on occasion, an exception. Her name is Emma.

When I met Emma I knew ther was something special about her. Something different. Her eyes were something that you could get lost in. I got hard the first time I saw her. And then when she called me to her office, I was curious. And excited. I hadn't been that excited since the first time I went into a Dom suv situation. It's a feeling you can't really explain unless you've felt it. Overwhelming control with just a bit of fear mixed in.

Start flashback

My first experience was with a guy and completely unexpected. The leader of a frat on campus asked if he could meet with me on a day when I didn't have classes. I was a freshman and he was a senior and even in college, you know when someone's in charge. So I went to where he asked to meet. There was no one there, just a note on the door. Come on in. I walked in and there was another note. It said to get comfortable and pointed upstairs. I went up there and it was just one giant room which I later learned what it was for. There was one small room though and I being curious went to it. It was a bedroom. And the entirety of the walls was covered in porn. Men and women girls and boys and even some same sex pictures. And I just sat down and stared. For some reason the one that caught my attention was of 2 guys who happened to look familiar. Sitting on the bed I took off my shirt. And then I stood up and took of my pants and underwear. The feelings I had within me were things that I had never felt before. I stood up and looked for something I could sit on. There was a chair and so I moved it to where I could see the picture and sat down. I had never masturbated completely nude before but I felt like I had to. I sat down and began to work. Little did I know that the guy that had invited me over was watching to see how I would react and what picture would fascinate me the most. When he saw which one, he smiled and stood up. It was the one he had been hoping would catch my eye. Because it included him and one of the professors from the school. He opened the door and I was so far gone I couldn't even hear anything. When I get like that everything else falls away and I am completely overtaken. Right as I was about to cum he said stop William.

Now not many people call me that but I quickly realized I liked it.

He said, Can you tell me what you were doing Will?

The fact that he said my name in 2 different ways is important. The first established his authority the second showed that he really wanted something.

I was touching myself.

Why?

Because it felt like I had too.

And why is that?

I don't know.

He came around me and somehow my eyes had instantly turned to the floor when he walked in talked to me. He lifted up my head and I saw his face. And in an instant I realized the picture that had caught my eye was him. He held something in his hand. He got down on his knees and put it on me. It was a cock ring. I almost sobbed in pain when he put it on. But I held my tongue not because I was told to but because I felt like I had to. The look in his eyes was one of complete power and authority. With a smirk on his face he said hi. He then began to explain some things to me and gave me a tour of the house. Before we began he took some handcuffs out of his pocket and put them on me. He put my hands in front of me and said "This is to remind you not to touch." As he led me around the house with my hands chained and my cock blocked, I let some tears slip. I had never been in this much pain in my entire life. He showed me the entire house. And then he showed me the camera room. It was set up like a security office with monitors and recording equipment and several other things. On one of the screens me masturbating was on playback. That just made me harder, which I didn't think was possible.

We ended up back in the original room. He turned the chair to face the bed and unhand cuffed me. I then sat on my hands and starred at the floor. He smiled and said you're learning well. Kneel. He then started giving me a few basic commands. Thankfully he stopped before he told me to roll over. With a smile on his face he said "You've done well. Come." When he said that the most powerful feeling rushed over me. I had an organism that p this day nothing had ever come close to it. No pun intended ;)

The first time I had anal was with the same guy. He had claimed me as his own and no one was to mess with me. Basically the house he had me come to the first day was a sex house. It was off campus so we couldn't be kicked out but the teachers knew about it. Some even were frequent visitors. Anyway, he had made me his pup. He called me that because of my eyes. It was a couple of months into my freshman year. He had me on a leash literally whenever we were in that house. That was how everyone knew I was his. So when out of the house I still wore the collar. It was normal looking enough that we didn't have to worry about someone outside of the house figuring out what it was.

We were in the house alone and he had the leash on me. We went to the room with the bed. The porn had been removed after the first day. He then stripped me of my clothes and tied me to the bed. He then mad sure I was hard and put the cock ring around me. That was one of his favorite ways of being in control. He then opened up a bottle of lube. He had done this before and I loved it. There is just something about having fingers inside of you stretching you out that changes you. Pretty soon he had 3 fingers in me and I was loving it. I was begging for something more and he soon complied. As he opened the condom I stopped to catch my breath.

This is why we had a safe word. Just in case things ever got so uncomfortable we could stop. But I didn't want him to stop. I heard him sliding it on his cock. I was completely still and quiet as I waited. As he got lined up, there was one brief moment of fears and then he pushed in, all was forgotten. It felt even more amazing than fingers had and I didn't think that was possible. As he slide in until he was completely inside me, I thought I was in heaven. And then he started to move… As I came down from the most amazing high and he just stayed inside me I couldn't help but feel more complete.

That entire year he trained me to be his right hand man. When graduation came around, I was starting to expand my horizons. I had had my first threesome, been topped and bottomed ant the time and all sorts of things. I liked being in control but somehow around him I was completely comfortable about being controlled.

Then when he left campus he told me ,"Take care boy, you're in charge now.

End flashback.

I was sitting in Emma's office. She said, "You know about the kiss and I know that you feel the same way about Fin that I do. If this is going to work, I'm going to have to been in charge because heaven knows you can't control yourself around him."

Deep down I knew that she was right. But my dominance was fixing to bite me in the ass. "Can I be in charge sometimes?" I couldn't believe that I had meet my match that made me want to submit.

"As long as I approve."

And that was all that I needed.


End file.
